


Vercopa

by moonofblindness



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, Hope, Rebels, Reunions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26719441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonofblindness/pseuds/moonofblindness
Summary: What happened after that hug . . .
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	Vercopa

When Ahsoka flung herself into his arms after so long apart, it had rekindled the hope in Rex’s heart that he had hitherto let fade away. The hope of all the things permissible in his dreams, but he could not bear to think about when awake. 

After all the official Alliance business had been taken care of, and the Specter family had returned to their home upon the Ghost, Rex and Ahsoka had gone to the commissary for some dinner. “Just like back in the GAR, huh Commander?” Rex asked looking over the choice of ration bars and ready-made meals. “The food still sucks bantha poodoo.”

“Yeah, sometimes there is fresh food from planets we help or from supply runs, but at least we don’t have to drink our meals like the Empire,” Ahsoka sighed.  
Rex’s heart broke, because he saw, however brief it was, that even Ahsoka probably did not realize it crossed her face; he saw the thing he had hoped to never see again. The look she had when he had to arrest her fifteen years earlier; the look (strangely enough) she did not have after he tried to shoot her fourteen years ago. For the briefest of moments, Ahsoka had let hopelessness cross her face. Rex vowed right then and there to whatever Force being anyone believed in, but mostly it was a vow to himself. He would do whatever was necessary, even kriffing kill the emperor with his own bare hands, so that look never crossed his ‘Soka’s face ever again.

His ‘Soka. His heart skipped a beat when he realized he had thought of her as his. It was something he had forced out of his mind when he stopped hearing from her. 

“Rex. Rex,” Ahsoka sighed as she lightly touched Rex on the forearm. As a Padawan and a Commander she had encountered this look on Rex’s face before. After Rex blinked a few times and a faint blush crept across his face, she continued; “Where did you go this time, Rex?”

He did not answer, instead he stood up and offered his hand to Ahsoka, who took the hand with no hesitation. 

Rex had never been on Commander Sato’s pelta class frigate, but he had spent his fair share of time on others (and weren’t they all the same anyway?).  
Ahsoka figured out quickly where Rex was taking her, but she let him pull her along until she stopped dead in her tracks. Rex went two more steps before nearly falling on his shebs, because he would be damned if he was going to let go of Ahsoka’s hand. With what could have been interpreted as an “improper use of the force” trick, she kept Rex on his feet. When he saw that twinkle in her eyes, he may as well have hit the floor for all the air was knocked out of him.

She opened the door to her quarters and walked in, never letting go of Rex’s hand. In the center of her room, they stood holding hands. Rex was still trying to bring oxygen into his lungs; to him, Ahsoka was simply breathtaking. When she gave him that small, shy smile of hers was when he finally let go of her hand. He brought both of his hands to cup her face, always careful of her lekku.

“Ahsoka,” he breathed, and when he did not continue, she wrapped her hands around his wrists. She was about to speak when Rex stopped her, “Please, Ahsoka.” She did not say anything just gave Rex her most reassuring smile and waited for him to continue. He took a couple of deep breaths and began, “I don’t know when Wolfe started hiding your messages to me. When I didn’t know if something had happened to you or you had just moved on, I lost all hope Ahsoka. I was ready to walk into a sandstorm and never come out. I don’t know how many tomorrows we’re gonna have, but I am not going to let today pass me by. I have wanted to say something to you Ahsoka, for what feels like forever. It’s ok if you don’t say it back, I just need you to know…” Rex paused, took another deep breath, leaned his forehead against Ahsoka’s, and whispered, “Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar’tome, mhi me’dinui an, mhi ba’juri verde. Ner mesh’la ‘Soka.”


End file.
